kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Manmade Phantom Carbuncle
is a unique Phantom, being artificially created rather than a natural manifestation of mana within the Underworld of a Gate. Wiseman ]] The original Carbuncle was grown by particle physicist Sou Fueki in a combination of science and magic. He did this to implant the Phantom into himself which would allow him to transform into the White Wizard so he could start the process of resurrecting his daughter Koyomi. Assuming the form of Carbuncle, Fueki, refered to as "Wiseman" in this form, became the leader of the Phantoms created after the Sabbath. Other Carbuncles trio.]] Later, sometime after Wizard defeated the Gremlin Phantom; Kosuke, Rinko, and Kizaki find one of Fueki's abandoned labs, where equipment is set up to create multiple Carbuncle Phantoms. Before they can investigate further, the trio end up setting off a trap that animates a trio of said Carbuncle Phantoms, releasing them from their incubation chambers. The freshly-animated artificial phantoms are little more than feral creatures, serving as guard dogs over the hideout. The three Mages appear to defend the detectives and Kosuke, having been recruited to guard them against such a contingency. The trio of Mages fight against them until Ogre Phantom appears and devours one of the Carbuncle phantoms, gaining the ability to launch magic stones from his body as projectiles from the artificial phantom. Shortly after, he eats the other two Carbuncle copies. Later, Ogre uses three more Carbuncle Phantoms Fueki's lab to distract Kamen Rider Beast while he goes to devour Dragon inside Haruto's Underworld. Beast assumes his Beast Hyper form and manages to finish them off with the Hyper Magnum Strike. Statistics *Mythological Basis: The Carbuncle *Height: 245 cm. *Weight: 145 kg. Abilities Little is known about what Carbuncle was truly capable of, but what was been shown indicated it was possibly far more powerful than any other Phantom, matched only by the Phantom Drake or Gremlin's evolved Philosopher's Stone form. Wiseman could easily generate chains strong enough to bind Legion, the only Phantom thus far capable to enter Underworlds and even manage to kill WizarDragon, indefinitely. Wiseman showed on one occasion the ability to create magic stones from Carbuncle's body; this ability was also shown by the mindless Carbuncle Phantoms (and Ogre, after consuming them) in Fueki's laborotory, though these Phantoms simply used the stones for projectile attacks. Kamen Rider Wizard, in Infinity Style, couldn't even touch him as he was capable of forcefully reverting the Kamen Rider's transformation by draining Haruto's mana and at the time, forced the Rider out of his lair. This was all done with no more than a flick of his hand, yet the damage was so heavy that large amounts of mana was depleted out of Haruto, which took its toll in a later fight elsewhere. Also, Wiseman was capable of creating a magic barrier, so no one would find his lair. However, powerful attacks like Wizard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining were strong enough to break the barrier. He was able to alchemize his left hand into a scythe-like weapon, which he used to mortally wound Medusa after she was weakened by Kamen Rider Mage's Holy Ring. Behind the scenes Conception Carbuncle was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Carbuncle is a white body with purple accents, including a purple sphere on his chest, is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Psyga, a villainous Kamen Rider who originally appeared in Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, as well as the Dragonball villain Frieza's fourth form as both of them are villainous masterminds. **He also resembles Elemental HERO Terra Firma from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *Because Wiseman/Carbuncle is a Manmade Phantom, Fueki and Sora/Gremlin were the only Phantoms without the Phantom's crest somewhere on their body. Appearances to be added Category:Phantoms Category:Chief Phantoms Category:Rock Monsters Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Generals Category:Mythological Monsters Category:Wizard Characters